


[Romandick][Titans] The Romantic Of Roman And Dick

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: [Titans]乱交连续剧 [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Son of a Gun (2014), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Romandick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 演员衍生。《泰坦》剧里Nightwing Dick Grayson的扮演者Brenton Thwaites，与《猛禽小队》电影里Black-Mask Roman Sionis的扮演者Ewan McGregor，曾合作过电影《枪之子》。而《枪之子》的部分剧情，与《泰坦》的部分剧情，有些类似，例如入狱、协助狱友越狱等。因此拉个郎，假设《泰坦》Dick入狱之后也经历了《枪之子》里的经历（毕竟这版Dick的毛病也挺多的，干出点破事也正常，虽然这个设定让人无力吐槽），即：Dick入狱后差点被男狱友强暴，幸得Roman庇佑方才守住后庭。之后Dick协助Roman越狱，越狱之后Roman悉心培养Dick，视若亲子，并计划诸事了结之后与Dick一起远走高飞。然在此期间，二人间生嫌隙，渐生倦意的Dick，试图跟一个红发妹子私奔。然私奔未果即被Roman发现，二人大吵大闹之际，不通水性的Dick意外落水，幸得Roman及时救起，方才幸免于难。之后心疼的Roman不再追究Dick的背叛，任Dick自由离开，后来的孤家寡人的Roman心灰意冷之际被捕入狱。以上皆为私设。文章背景设定在Roman再次越狱后组建黑帮成为Black-Mask、Dick被那个红发妹子甩了之后。二人的称呼按《枪之子》里的叫法，Dick直呼Roman其名，Roman称呼Dick的姓名首字母缩写即DG。文中其他梗（例如不会游泳梗）也来自《枪之子》。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roman Sionis, Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis, Roman Sionis/Dick Grayson
Series: [Titans]乱交连续剧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087859
Kudos: 2





	[Romandick][Titans] The Romantic Of Roman And Dick

[Romandick][Titans] The Romantic Of Roman And Dick  
注：原作：《Titans》、《Birds of Prey》、《Son of a Gun》  
Cp：Roman Sionis/Dick Grayson  
演员衍生。《泰坦》剧里Nightwing Dick Grayson的扮演者Brenton Thwaites，与《猛禽小队》电影里Black-Mask Roman Sionis的扮演者Ewan McGregor，曾合作过电影《枪之子》。  
而《枪之子》的部分剧情，与《泰坦》的部分剧情，有些类似，例如入狱、协助狱友越狱等。  
因此拉个郎，假设《泰坦》Dick入狱之后也经历了《枪之子》里的经历（毕竟这版Dick的毛病也挺多的，干出点破事也正常，虽然这个设定让人无力吐槽），即：  
Dick入狱后差点被男狱友强暴，幸得Roman庇佑方才守住后庭。之后Dick协助Roman越狱，越狱之后Roman悉心培养Dick，视若亲子，并计划诸事了结之后与Dick一起远走高飞。然在此期间，二人间生嫌隙，渐生倦意的Dick，试图跟一个红发妹子私奔。然私奔未果即被Roman发现，二人大吵大闹之际，不通水性的Dick意外落水，幸得Roman及时救起，方才幸免于难。之后心疼的Roman不再追究Dick的背叛，任Dick自由离开，后来的孤家寡人的Roman心灰意冷之际被捕入狱。  
以上皆为私设。  
文章背景设定在Roman再次越狱后组建黑帮成为Black-Mask、Dick被那个红发妹子甩了之后。  
二人的称呼按《枪之子》里的叫法，Dick直呼Roman其名，Roman称呼Dick的姓名首字母缩写即DG。  
文中其他梗（例如不会游泳梗）也来自《枪之子》。

The Romantic Of Roman And Dick  
月冷。  
漆黑的夜色下，暗藏着杀人的寒意。  
Nightwing得到线报，称今夜新近兴起的黑帮老大Black-Mask将会携手下流窜到旧金山作案，于是Nightwing带领众泰坦趁着夜色全副武装潜伏此处，等待时机一举将其擒获。  
月已中。  
等待许久未见其人的泰坦们，已经有些烦躁，正当此时，一行豪华车队浩浩洋洋大张旗鼓地渐渐逼近，目标已至。  
凄苦的月色中，一袭紫色丝绸西装头覆面具的Black-Mask正在开动员大会，俄顷，众多喽啰倾巢而出，疯涌而上。  
是时候出手了。  
Nightwing一个手势，众泰坦即刻悄然而至从天而降。  
一番混战。  
虽然喽啰众多，但是Black-Mask却出奇的弱鸡，很快就束手就擒。  
正当众泰坦胜利在握略有松懈之际，突然，Superboy听到了开枪的声音，瞬间挡在前面护住队友。  
只是，那是一颗氪石子弹。  
随着Superboy的倒下，一辆之前被大家无视的内里漆黑的轿车灯光大作飞驰而出。  
与此同时，远处一声轰雷般巨响的爆炸声，火炎焱燚映亮了夜空。  
糟糕！是调虎离山。  
而此时被擒的Black-Mask也没了气息，“他只是个替身”， Nightwing做出推论。  
之后救火救灾，繁忙杂复；救治Superboy，刻不容缓。  
经过一夜的忙碌之后，火势成功地被控制住了——所幸并没有多少人员伤亡，只是那仅是个废旧仓库，本身并没有多大价值，看起来那场火与此处一样，都是吸引火力的存在，Black-Mask的真正企图另在他处。

翌日，随着第一道曙光的降临，Conner苏醒了过来。  
随之而来的是，失踪多年的Bertinelli钻石得而复失的消息。  
看来，这才是Black-Mask的真正企图。  
正在此时，泰坦大楼的门禁系统响了，门外是个小孩子，说是有人让他送一封给Nightwing的信到这里。  
Dick拆开信封，里面只有一张白纸，上面仅仅写着两个字母：“DG”。  
“是他。”，摩挲着信纸的Dick，不禁脱口而出。  
“什么？”Dawn疑惑地问道。  
“没什么”，Dick收起信件，“我要出去一趟”，说完便自顾自地离开了，只留下众人面面相觑。

墓园。  
一座毫不起眼的墓碑前。  
“Hello，little bird！”一声张扬的呼唤引起了立在墓碑前的Dick的回眸，视线中，一袭白色丝绸西装风度翩翩的Roman Sionis扭扭跳跳神经质地走了出来。  
“果然是你”，Dick不解地道，“为什么要回来？”  
“没什么，只是取回一件早该属于我的东西”，瞬间变得稳重的Roman来到Dick面前，霎时单手掐住Dick的咽喉，凑到Dick耳边，“你还记得这里，很好”，说完后便松开禁锢的手，有些嘲讽地靠在墓碑上。  
平复气息后的Dick，转身看向Roman，“你怎么变成。。。算了，你不该回来的。”  
“你倒是变得没以前那么敏感、患得患失了，”Roman笑着随手摘下手套甩了甩，无视Dick的第二个问题，“简直是。。。干他妈的完美。”  
“干他妈的滚蛋！”被戳痛处的Dick，直接上前扑到Roman跟他扭打了起来，两人毫无技巧地在地上滚来滚去乱打一气，姿势相当难看。  
许久，发泄过怒火衣衫凌乱的二人，顺势并排地躺在地上，仰望着天空。  
“高兴了吗？”Roman有些好笑地看向Dick。  
“说真的，你不该回来的。”Dick莫名有些专注地注视着Roman，“我不想和你为敌。”  
“你真是个干他妈的傻蛋。”Roman畅快地笑着，撑起身子坐了起来，“别坏了规矩。”  
“那不会再发生了。”Dick叹了口气，继续仰望天空。  
Roman收起笑容，看了看Dick，起身整理了下自己凌乱的西装，然后迈步离开。  
“其实我私下来见你，是因为这让我还能觉得自己是自己，而不是现在这个为了统领手下而伪装出的假面具”， Roman背对着Dick停了下来，神色凝重地叹了口气，“那不会再发生了。我会离开旧金山，再也不回来了。”，旋即恢复来时的神经质的样子，扭扭跳跳地离开了。  
“等下！”Dick爬起来喊住Roman，“监狱的事，是我欠你的。”  
“你不欠我什么”，瞬间变回稳重的Roman，有些自嘲地转身勾搭着Dick的肩膀，“你不是也帮我越狱了吗？”  
被Dick注视自己手臂的目光惊醒的Roman，瞬时放下手臂，“干，习惯了。”  
“那不一样的，Roman”，Dick叹了口气，“那只算是与我后来背叛你的事相抵，虽然那件事我不后悔。”  
“我知道。”对此未做表态的Roman，就只是跟Dick并行着。  
“我受够跟过去的自己较劲了，我想还清欠你的人情”，Dick叹了口气，“既然以后我们不会再见面了，那么如果你不介意的话，你可以干我作为偿还。”  
“我确实介意”，霎时面色冷冽的Roman，扭头看向Dick，正好与正扭头看向他的Dick对视，“DG，不要犯我犯过的错。”  
“这是我欠你的”，Dick随手从口袋里掏出包巧克力——虽然因为方才的扭打巧克力已经碎了，“你要吃吗？”  
“吃这个会长青春痘”， Roman拒绝了，“关于那件事，你想清楚了？”  
“我知道”，Dick皱了下眉，“我不会后悔。”  
“那好吧。”Roman叹了口气。

别墅。  
顶级别墅，奢华精装，看山观海，大美已成。  
同时，这也是Black-Mask在旧金山的据点。  
覆上那层神经质伪装的Roman，毫无戒意地领着Dick来到此处。  
别墅内喽啰密集歌舞升平，醉死梦生。  
Dick看着那个巨大的室内游泳池，对水的恐惧油然而生，小心翼翼地绕远随行。  
此时，一个白发男人迎了上来，冷面银发，面带杀意地扫了眼Dick，低声对Roman说了句什么办妥了的不甚清晰的话，Roman全身瞬间散发着熟妇气息的魅力四射地面带笑意地揽着那人王婆卖瓜般夸耀着，“Victor，我就知道你行的。”  
Dick看着Victor Zsasz看着Roman而挂在脸上的恐怖笑意，不由地心生寒意。  
依旧揽着Victor的Roman，撇了撇嘴，重新带着假笑振臂一挥，“没有放松可算不上娱乐，是不是？今天放假，玩得开心点！”  
“放假？”静下来的喽啰们交头接耳，不知所措。  
“滚，马上！”神经质的Roman瞬间冷下脸来，怒吼着踹翻了张桌子。  
被Roman揽着的Victor，不知从哪掏出一把小刀，随手把玩着。  
气氛瞬间窒息起来，被吓破胆的喽啰们纷纷手脚并用地逃走，不长时间，整个别墅里就剩下Dick、Roman和被Roman揽着的Victor三个人了。  
“‘不听命令、格杀勿论’，为什么大家都不晓得这个道理呢？”Roman假笑着拍了拍Victor的肩膀，“你就知道啊！”  
“对啊我就知道”，Victor回应地拍了拍搭在自己肩上的Roman的手，“玩得开心点。对了，我会让美容师改天再来”，Victor也会意地离开了，离开前还跟Roman相互做着鬼脸，那场景，诡异极了。  
只是Victor离开前，拦住Dick，用他那把冰冷的小刀危险地拂过Dick的面庞，面带杀意地猛地收起小刀，一言不发地离开了。  
看着Victor离开的背影，Roman瞬间冷脸。  
“你知道，我还是习惯你过去的样子。”一言难尽的Dick，来到Roman身边。  
“我知道。”Roman有些无奈。

别墅。厨房。  
换上背心短裤的Roman亲手煎制着牛排，油盐酱醋热火朝天之间回头看了看坐在餐桌前的Dick，宠溺地笑了笑。  
“其实你不用这么麻烦的。”Dick抬头望了望Roman，有些意味不明的情绪涌上心头。  
“接下来是体力活”，Roman把煎好的牛排递到Dick面前，“好久没下过厨了，尝尝看味道怎么样？”  
Dick切了一块牛排，送入嘴中仔细品尝着，朝着Roman笑了笑，“和以前一样好”，然后接着吃剩下的牛排。  
Roman注视着Dick许久，方才开口，“规矩就是规矩，你来到这里就不能反悔了。”  
“我知道”，吃饱的Dick擦了擦嘴，站了起来，“我们现在开始吗？”  
“再等等”，Roman拍了拍Dick的肩膀，“先洗个澡再说吧。”

别墅。卧室。  
洗完澡后围着浴巾的Dick，百无聊赖地靠在椅子上，等待着还在洗澡的Roman。  
方才Dick提议可以一起洗，被Roman拒绝了。现在的Dick无聊透顶——毕竟等待是最难熬的，起身拿起遥控器，瘫倒在床上，打开电视机乱七八糟地换着台。  
这时，还在洗澡的Roman从浴室中探出头，“我告诉过你，坐在我可以看得到的地方。”  
“我只是。。。。”察觉到此情此景似曾相识的Dick，不由地低声骂了句“干你！”  
Roman还是听到了Dick的低骂，湿淋淋的赤裸着走到Dick面前，“那就来吧。”  
“等等，你的意思是。。。。”，察觉到Roman言外之意的Dick，疑惑地问道，“我们不是说好了是你来干我吗？”  
随手扯了块毛巾擦拭的Roman，意味深长地说，“我记得我告诉过你，‘I am no one’。”  
“我记得”，Dick仍然充满疑惑，“那时你不是在否认你是自己吗？”  
“在某些地方，这句话的字面含义是，‘我不是攻’。”Roman挨着Dick坐到在床上，随口解释着。  
“但是我们说好了，是你来干我的”，Dick据理力争着。  
“你说的算”，Roman躺到了Dick身边，注视着他。  
对视许久，Dick假咳了下，“也许我们可以换个地方。”

别墅。  
室内泳池中，对水恐惧地窒息感，让Dick不由地紧紧挂在Roman身上，沉沉浮浮。  
“你还没学会游泳啊”，Roman稳稳托住Dick，“不过你还是跟以前一样敏感。”

正当此时，Superboy破门而入，面对此情此景，惊骇难以的Superboy愣住了。  
紧随其后的泰坦们也目睹了这一诡异的画面。  
“什么鬼？！”Dove不禁破口而出。  
一番混乱。  
鸟兽四散的喽啰们早已被擒；而孤家寡人的Black-Mask也并未反抗，直接束手就擒；只有Mister-Zsasz不知所踪。  
Hawk调笑过Superboy后，来到Dick身旁，猥琐地说，“这就是你说的‘擒贼先擒王’啊？”  
没错，这是一场策划好的行动。  
只是此行并未在此寻得Bertinelli钻石的踪迹，证据不足加上Black-Mask的权钱交易，使得Black-Mask未被羁押即被释放。  
而Black-Mask也离开了旧金山，再也没有回来过。  
这一段并不浪漫的浪漫史，也由此终结（The romantic of Roman and Dick is end）。


End file.
